Funny Bleach Episode 32
by RukiaLady94
Summary: All i can say is Girl s night out and i m excited. Whooooot!


Funny Bleach Episode 32: Girl`s Night Out

Another beautyfull day at the Soul Society as always.

*The girls are sitting on the couch doing what they do best*  
*Rukia is reading her magazine* Wow. This is just awsome.  
*Rangiku* What page are you on?  
*Rukia* Page 1.  
*Nemu* Lmao. I`m on page 6.  
*Soifon* Damn you read fast.  
*Nemu* I know.  
*Yoruichi runs inside* Girls guess what.  
*The girls* What.  
*Yoruichi* The new hot guy calendar has arrived. I brought you all copies.  
*Rangiku* Gimme that. *Grabs one and stares at it* Oh wow.  
*Rukia checks the calendar* Now why can`t Soul Society have these guys as Soul Reapers?  
*Nemu* Who knows. Maybe they make Yammamoto look more old. *Checks calendar* I love December. *Stares at it*  
*Rangiku* I want Oktober.  
*Soifon* August is mine.  
*Yoruichi* I would jump for November.  
*Rukia* Oooooh i would do anything for May. And i mean anything. He`s sooo gonna be mine.  
*Nemu* But...he`s naked.  
*Rukia* I know. *Smiles*  
*Rangiku* I just realised something. Now that we`re all back together again just like the old days, we should have a girl`s night out.  
*Soifon* Good idea.  
*Nemu* I say we go to a male strip club.  
*Rukia* Me too.  
*Yoruichi* It`s manhunting time.  
*Rangiku* Alright then to male strip club we go tonight.  
*All the girls* WHOOOT!  
*Rukia* Okay now that it`s settled lets go pay a visit to Yaoi Paradise.  
*Yoruichi* Why?  
*Rukia* To pass the time.  
*Yoruichi* Oh yeah lets get goin`.  
*Yammamoto walks by* And where do you girls think you`re going?  
*Nemu* Just when things are going great, he shows up. Damnit.  
*Soifon* What do you want old man. We got places to go and people to see so this better be quick.  
*Yamma* Where are you girls going?  
*Yoruichi* That`s none of your damn business. Do we ask you where you`re going? No, so don`t bother asking us.  
*Rukia* It`s not like it would interest you anyways.  
*Rangiku whispers in her ear* He likes Yaoi too, remember?  
*Rukia whispers back to her* Yeah i know that. But what he doesn`t know won`t hurt him.  
*Yamma* Maybe it will interest me. Tell me.  
*Soifon* Nope. We can`t do that.  
*Rangiku* Yeah so stop annoying us or i`ll send my Gigai on you.  
*Yamma* B-but i thought this was your Gigai.  
*Rangiku* Oh please. My Gigai hasn`t even stepped one foot in here yet.  
*Rukia* So all this time...it was you all along?  
*Rangiku smiles* Yup. Shocking, isn`t it.  
*Nemu* A little.  
*Yoruichi* A little? Please. It`s a huge shock.  
*Soifn* So if this is the real Rangiku...then i can not imagen what her Gigai must be like.  
*Nemu* Madness, i tell you.  
*Rangiku* Lmao. All i can say is she`s worse than me. Waaaay worse. Believe me.  
*Rukia* We believe.  
*Yamma* So are you girls going to tell me where you`re going?  
*Soifon* Nope.  
*Yamma* Fine. Then i`ll keep on waiting. And trust me, i`m good at it. I can last a lot of years still waiting.  
*Rangiku* Oh so that`s how you got so old. It all makes sense now.  
*Yamma* What do you mean by that?  
*Rangiku* I mean you get older and older while you wait around doing nothing. It seems you`ve been waiting your ass off for a long time now.  
*The others are trying not to laugh*  
*Yamma* ...........The only reason why your still alive is because of the hard work you`ve done.  
*Rangiku* What`s up with you? I was just telling the truth.  
*Rukia* Yamma, the truth hurts but you don`t have to.  
*Yamma* Quiet you!  
Yoruichi* Why can`t you just shut the.  
*Nemu* Don`t say it. Hang in there. *Holds her* Relax.  
*Yoruichi* But i was this close.  
*Soifon* Just breathe in and out.  
*Yoruichi breathes in and then out* Huh....much better.  
*Yamma* We can stay and do this all day.  
*Rukia* Or you can stay and we`ll be on our way.  
*Yamma stands strong on his feet* No. Not untill you tell me where you`re going.  
*Rangiku* I can tell you where you`re going if you don`t get out of our way.  
*Nemu* Rangiku.  
*Rangiku* What, i really wanna go.  
*Soifon* We all do.  
*Rukia* I think it`s time we do this the hard way. *Freezes Yammamoto* Run before he unfreezes! *Rangiku* Way ahead of ya. *Runs*  
*They all run*  
*Yamma* Wait. Y-y-you c-can`t just leave me h-h-here frozen!  
*Nemu`s voice from afar* We just did.  
*Yamma* Why you... So cold. S-so d-d-damn c-cold.  
*Later at night in the strip club*  
*Rukia* Girls this is the life. Whoot!  
*Nemu* Hell yeah.  
*Yoruichi stares at the stripper in front of her* I`m loving this already.  
*Rangiku is throwing money at the strippers* Dance for me baby, yeah.  
*Nemu* I feel like doing something crazy. *Jumps on stage and dances with the strippers* Woohoooo. Now that`s what i`m talkin` about.  
*Soifon and Rangiku join her* Oh yeah.  
*Rukia* These girls are nuts. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Rukia come on up here and shake what God gave you. Lol.  
*Rukia* Oh what the heck. *Joins them on stage and dances* Woohoo. Yoruichi come join us.  
*Yoruichi staring at the sexy stripper stripping for her* I`m pretty much busy over here.... Yeah take it all off. *Touches him* Oh my, you`re so strong. Lol.  
*Later after the girls had their fun they return back to Soul Society*  
*Rangiku* Wow. That was the best time i`ve ever had.  
*Nemu* Agreed.  
*Yoruichi* We should do this more often.  
*Soifon* Yeah and maybe this time we can get Chad to strip for us.  
*Rukia* Agreed.  
*Rangiku starts to yawn fakely* I`m so tired.  
*Nemu* We all know you`re little tricks. You`re gonna go see Hitsugaya aren`t you?  
*Rangiku* Maybe i will, maybe i won`t. It depends on how tired i am. Laters.  
*Yoruichi* I`m sleepy too. See you girls tomorrow.  
*Nemu* Me too. Bye.  
*Soifon* I`ll go visit Chad. lol.  
*Rukia* Goodnight. Lol.  
*Renji walks in* Hi Rukia. You`re still awake at this hour?  
*Rukia* Yup. Did you go out with the guys?  
*Renji* Yup. Tonight was our guy`s night out.  
*Rukia* No kidding. Tonight was our girl`s night out.  
*Renji* Cool. So you`re not mad at me for going to a strip club?  
*Rukia* Not at all. I`m glad you had fun.  
*Renji hugs her*  
*Rukia* Besides, it was nothing compared to what i did at the strip club. *Walks out* Talk about wild. Lol.  
*Renji laughs* Wild? Haha. *Stops laughing* Wait a minute... Rukia? What do you mean wild? *Runs after her* What did you do, Rukia? Come on. Seriously, tell me. Lmao.  
The End. 


End file.
